


Melancholy

by Asikveyl



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Spoilers, thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: Durante la noche afloran los arrepentimientos, el dolor y la nostalgia. Shinji rememora, en un breve monólogo interno, su efímero encuentro con Kaworu y el fatídico destino de ambos.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 5





	Melancholy

Kaworu había dicho que le amaba... A él, a quien no había sido amado antes; le había amado, así como él le amó desde el primer instante.

Apareció en su vida sin previo aviso y se esfumó de la misma como brisa fría. Kaworu fue un viento efímero, un soplo apagado... Uno que se llevó todo de él en tan sólo un suspiro, en tan sólo un segundo.

Todo lo que conocía, todo lo guardado con extremo recelo dentro de su acorazado pecho: sus pensamientos etéreos, sus profundos miedos, la fragilidad de un corazón herido. Kaworu tuvo libre acceso a ello y él fue incapaz de ponerle un alto, porque realmente deseaba encontrar un consuelo entre esas tibias manos, en ese dulce mirar, en la melodía que resonaba cada que su nombre encontraba su lugar entre esos labios.

«Shinji-kun»

¿Realmente nació para cumplir con la profecía de su encuentro y culminar en aquel fatídico desenlace?

¿Realmente su cruel destino fue pactado desde el momento de su primer aliento?

¿Su corazón fue herido con el único fin de hallar su refugio en la figura de Kaworu?

¿Nació para ser amado por ese ángel? ¿Para ser vilmente lastimado por las impiedades de la vida?... ¿Nació para conocer el paraíso y perderlo al segundo siguiente? …

Kaworu dijo que le amaba y él le amó con todo su ser: con su fragilidad, con sus inseguridades, con sus infantiles lágrimas, con su corazón roto... Todo lo imperfecto en él, le perteneció sin duda. Porque esos ojos fueron los únicos que pudieron vislumbrar una luz en su insignificante existencia; porque ese corazón fue el único que pudo sentir amor hacia alguien como él...

¿Un sacrificio o una traición?

En su pecho sólo late un vacío imperdonable; en su mente se desata el recuerdo de un pecado; en sus manos se derrama la preciada sangre de aquel que le amó; y en sus labios se marchita una muda despedida a aquel a quien jamás podrá dejar de amar.


End file.
